As an example of a conventional IC socket, there is that which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,332. This IC socket comprises a cover member which is rotatably mounted onto a socket housing at a first end thereof. The cover member presses an IC package, which is placed within an opening of a reinforcing plate within the socket housing. The cover member holds the IC package between it and the socket housing with the applied pressure. A package guide for guiding the IC package is formed on the reinforcing plate.
In the aforementioned conventional IC socket, the guide portion is provided on the reinforcing plate. However, if the IC package is pressed while it is placed on a peripheral wall of the IC socket, the edges of the IC package will grind against the guide portion. This may occur if the IC package is placed at a position shifted from its proper mounting position or if the IC package is moved from its proper mounting position by the cover member, while the IC package is being mounted onto the socket housing. In this state, friction is generated between the IC package and the guide portion. In this case, even if the IC package is pressed with a predetermined pressure, the applied pressure is reduced by the friction. Therefore, there is a possibility that desired contact pressures will not be obtained between the contacts of the IC package and those of the socket housing. As a result, a problem arises that the reliability of the electrical contact between the IC package and the socket housing is reduced.